Lock Down
by kellygirl96
Summary: I woke up to a lil ball of sunshine boucing on my bed. i had a sense something was going to go wrong today. But i never suspected it to involve jail escapees. Canon couples. Vamps included. Rated T because im paranoided


AN: Hey guys it's me Ali and I just wrote this down starting a new story which I will hopefully constantly update this time… Well so I hope you all enjoy it don't forget to comment or review and thanks to my beta Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes she is totally awesome.

Oh! And I don't own twilight or any of its characters sadly, Stephenie Meyer does

Lockdown 

Bella POV

I was having one of the best dreams I had ever had and it was rudely interrupted by a little pixie waking me up by bouncing on my bed yelling "Wakey wakey Belly time for school!" I buried my head in the pillow and yelled at her to go away.

As I thought that didn't make her stop she jumped gracefully off my bed and crouched next to my head. "But Bella," She said "It's already 5:30." '5:30!' I thought why she woke me up so early. As if she read my mind she said "I came over so I could pick out your outfit and do your hair."

Reluctantly I got up; Alice looked as cheerful and as peppy as ever in her designer outfit and flats (On profile). "Good now go take a shower and I will leave your clothes on your bed." I headed over to the bathroom first checking that Charlie had left for work. I turned on the shower on the hottest wanting to warm my body for the chilliness of the day.

I quickly got in and washed with my strawberry shampoo and body wash and got out. I threw my hair up in a towel and wrapped myself up before walking into my bedroom. On my bed I found a blue silk top along with dark wash jeans and a note from Alice. (Outfit also on profile.) The note said:

_Dear Bella,_

_Here is the outfit you are to wear. Get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. _

_P.S. I have your shoes and if you even think about arguing with me about your outfit I will burn all of your sweat pants._

_Love,_

_Alice 3_

'Jeez' I thought 'Alice read my mind yet again.' I quickly got changed and walked down the stairs carefully trying not to trip. When I got down to the kitchen I smelled the unmistakable aroma of my favorite, blueberry pancakes yum. I ran to the counter and tried to gracefully jump up and slide onto the counter but since when can I do anything gracefully.

With my luck I slid right off of the counter and landed on the floor. I landed with a bang as Alice turned around from the pan. "Ow?" I said sounding more like a question than a statement. "Bella silly human what are you doing on the floor?" Alice asked.

What did it look like I would purposely try to land on the floor? "Oh I thought it would be comfier than the chairs." Alice rolled her eyes at me and turned back to the pancakes. I got up off the floor and walked over to the stools in front of the counter and sat down.

"So where are my shoes oh great Alice?" I asked Alice sarcastically and wondering where my shoes were. "Don't get sarcastic with me Bella if you didn't have me you would be a fashion disaster," She told me with her back still to me flipping the pancakes, "And your shoes are over by the door."

I carefully got off the stool and walked over to the door where I found a pair of black low top converse. 'Wow', I thought, 'Alice thought about my safety in shoes for once.' I quickly put on the converse and ran to the kitchen, which was a bad choice on my part.

When I was almost into the kitchen being myself I tripped over something invisible and landed on the carpet. "Why hello floor I believe we haven't met this morning how are you?" I said with my voice being muffled by the fact that it was on the carpet. Alice being Alice laughed her chime sounding laugh at my inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping and falling on my face.

I groaned as I got up feeling the bruise that would hurt later on my arm from landing on it. I walked gingerly towards the kitchen and carefully sat on the chair as Alice slid a plate of pancakes towards me. I started eating the pancakes and moaned in pure pleasure from the taste.

They were so heavenly I couldn't help how the question came out of my mouth, "Alice, how can a person who doesn't eat make such good food?" Alice laughed again and said, "Because I'm just that good Bella." She grabbed the pan from the stove and brought it over to the sink and began scrubbing it. I looked at the clock and started eating faster realizing we only had 20 minutes to get to school or we were going to be late.

I quickly finished my pancakes and brought the plate to the sink and washed it. "Come on Alice we're going to be late for school." I told her as I walked toward the door and grabbed my bag. "Oh relax Bella we have plenty of time with our driving of course. " "Speaking of fast driving where is Edward this morning?" I said as I sat down in Alice's yellow Porsche. "He wanted to talk to Carlisle before school so he asked me to come pick you up." I rolled my eyes at Edward's inability to see I could drive myself to school.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owning over protective vampire boyfriend." I muttered under my breath but of course Alice heard it and started giggling next to me. We arrived to school and I looked at the time to see we got there so fast we still had 10 minutes before class started.

As I got out of the car I was greeted by a pair of cold arms wrapping around me. He whispered into my ear "Sorry I could pick you up today love, I wanted to talk to Carlisle about something." "What is something going on?" I asked him worry etching into my voice. "Nothing is wrong love, I just simply had a question." He chuckled at how quickly I became worried.

It childishly stuck my tongue out at him stepping out of his embrace. I heard Emmett's booming laughter behind me making me jump into Edward. This made Emmett laugh even harder, almost immediately hearing a slap which would be Rosalie's hand connecting with the back of Emmett's head at her husband's childish behavior.

The warning bell rang and we all started walking towards out classes. When Edward and I arrived at English we went and sat at the back of the class. A few minutes into the class I felt Edward stiffen and his grip on me tighten. There was a knock at the class room door and was opened to reveal none other than Alice.

She quickly said something to Mr. Berty and he told us we could go. Confused I looked over at Edward and Alice who were having a silent conversation. I looked up to Edward and asked "Edward what is going on? Is everyone okay? Why did Alice get us out of class?" Edward signaled me to hold on and turned back to Alice. "Alice lets go we have to get out of here now before your vision takes place." "It's already too late Edward they locked the doors and as we speak there rounding up all of the junior and senior classes." I was really worried now and I wanted to know what was going on.

Edward turned back to me apologetically and started to explain the situation. "Bella there are jail escapees here and they have locked us in and they are rounding up all of the junior and senior classes and they have guns." I heard my heart pick up pace as I'm sure Alice and Edward heard too and I started breathing faster.

"Bella calm down love, none of us will let anything happen to and it would be pretty hard getting through 5 vampires." "I know Edward but I can't help worrying about everyone and all my friends, what if they try to shoot you they will reveal your secret if they try hurting any of you." "It will be fine love, trust me." Edward told me brushing his lips against my forehead.

We heard a voice behind us, "What are you kids doing!" We heard a booming voice shout, "Tom round them up and get them with the rest of the kids in the cafeteria." The masked covered man said to the person behind me.

He came at us and gripped mine and Alice's arms and told Edward "If you don't come along I will hurt your 2 ladies here." Edward growled and at that moment Jasper came running from behind us and taking Alice from the man's grip causing Jasper to growl too.

The man just smirked pulled me to him and put the gun to my head and told them "If you don't fallow I will just shoot miss here." All Edward, Jasper, and Alice growled but fallowed. The man pushed the gun harder into my temple and pushed me along, leaving me worrying if I was going to live through this and worrying if the Cullen's could get through this without revealing their secret.

An: Okay guys end of chapter 1! Love it? Hate it? In betweeny? Tell me I want to hear from the readers. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will start writing another chapter when I get 5 or more reviews or comments! So if you like this and want me to keep going you better start commenting or reviewing!

Thanks Ali 3

Oh! And give the pretty shiny green button all my fans on fan fiction.

V

V

V


End file.
